X-Men 3000
by alfred32
Summary: No futuro a manipulação genética irá criar habitantes transgênicos, pessoas com habilidades especiais que já nascem designadas a determinadas funções. Vitor é um lupercus, um tipo de mutante com sentidos aguçados e instintos lupinos. Ele nasceu para ser policial, junto de seu parceiro homo sapiens, Túlio, ele irá resolver vários problemas nessa sociedade futurística.
1. Alvorada de um Novo Milênio

**Alvorada de um Novo Milênio**

- Iremos bloquear qualquer chance dele desenvolver alguma dependência como álcool e drogas. Ele também não terá que se preocupar com calvície, nem com tão cedo cabelos brancos. Terá tudo para ter um corpo em forma, já que eliminaremos qualquer tendência a engordar.

- Podemos escolher o sexo do bebê? - Perguntou o pai, torcendo para sair daquela sala já tendo a certeza de que teria um menino.

- Tecnicamente vocês poderiam, mas o governo proibiu esse tipo de manipulação do DNA. Você terá que contar com a sorte.

- Mas por quê? - Perguntou o pai, inconformado com a resposta.

- É que em alguns lugares há muitos pais que preferem meninas e outros que tem muitos que preferem meninos. A medida foi tomada para impedir um desequilíbrio.

O pai continuou desapontado, sua expressão deixava isso claro já que ele chegou a entortar sua boca. Para confortá-lo, sua esposa tocou em sua mão e a alisou levemente.

Os dois estavam casados há um bom tempo. E como muitos que tem um relacionamento longo e estável começaram a planejar o primeiro filho. Já estava mais do que na hora. A mulher já chegava aos quarenta. Porém não havia medo quanto a isso. Com os avanços da medicina seu ovário permanecia tão bom quando o de uma garota de dezoito anos. Eles poderiam fazer um bebê na maneira tradicional e deixar que o acaso decidisse como o rebento iria nascer. Porém decidiram por não fazer dessa maneira, primeiro porque tinham receio de que o garoto pudesse nascer com algum problema. Um medo meio exagerado, mas que era fomentado pela mídia. Depois porque a lei incentivava a se ter filhos através de manipulação genética. Uma criança nascida com essas condições teria mais facilidade em entrar numa faculdade ou ter um melhor emprego. Era até mesmo possível escolher algumas características para a criança melhor se enquadrar em uma função ou carreira. Por exemplo: se fosse do desejo que o bebê seguisse uma área que envolvesse muito raciocínio lógico dava para escolher um maior acréscimo na sua inteligência matemática. Se o proposito fosse criar um artista se poderia elevar a inteligência emocional ou musical.

Isso sem contar com a possibilidade de se adicionar habilidades não inerentes ao ser humano.

- Dá para fazer com que meu menino seja tão esperto quanto eu? Quer dizer, gosto de trabalhar com tecnologia, gostaria que ele tivesse esse apresso pela área também.

- Infelizmente não. Antes fazíamos esse tipo de serviço, mas agora o governo quer ter o poder de decidir quantos músicos, psicólogos, matemáticos, médicos... teremos na sociedade. Essa lei foi criada, pois haviam certas áreas que eram preteridas pelos pais e por causa disso o mercado estava meio em falta.

- Foda-se o governo! - Disse o pai, quase batendo na mesa. A esposa dele dessa vez não se preocupou em acalmá-lo, apenas o olhou com uma cara de reprovação.

- Não se preocupem, o bebê de vocês nascerá saudável e perfeito. - O funcionário pegou uma prancheta digital e entregou para o casal. Os dois colocaram seus dedos sobre a tela, imediatamente o aparelho captou suas digitais. Acabaram de assinar o documento que daria início ao processo.

A fecundação era artificial, era possível inclusive engravidar a mulher sem que ela tivesse sequer algum dia tido alguma relação sexual. Do pai era preciso uma amostra do seu esperma, da mãe foi retirado um óvulo. No laboratório um cientista unia os dois gametas e selecionava o modo como eles iriam interagir. Assim poderia escolher quais informações do DNA dessa combinação iriam ser manifestadas. Para finalizar faltava só um componente externo. Uma outra fonte de DNA que seria introduzida na união dos dois gametas que traziam consigo características extras, não existentes no homem comum. O cientista precisava tirar uma duvida com o seu superior que estava naquele instante em outro estado. Não era necessário celular nem outro aparelho arcaico para estabelecer aquela comunicação, bastava usar sua psique. Através de um elo mental o cientista fez sua pergunta.

- Chefe, desculpa chamar tão tarde. É que preciso saber qual combinação uso nos lotes 354.

- Porra, rapaz! Não dá pra ver isso no sistema?!

- Acho que o pessoal esqueceu de alimentar o sistema com essa informação, pois eu não encontrei nada.

- Bom, o último lote foi de carreira técnica administrativa, escolha algo voltado a tarefa de segurança ou militar. Um DNA bélico ou algo do tipo.

- Ok, chefe. Obrigado. Vai desculpando aí.

- Tudo bem, só faça seu trabalho direito.

O cientista encerrou o elo mental. Em seguida se levantou de sua cadeira e andou até uma sala ao lado que era tão grande quanto um hangar de guardar aviões. O local era amplo e espaçoso, continha apenas várias fileiras de estantes cheias de tubos de ensaio a se perder de vista. Cada um daqueles tubinhos continha um código genético diferente. Os genes artificiais eram divididos por assunto. Mental, Artes, Líbido, Trabalho Braçal, Sobrevivência, Flora, Voo... O cientista parou na estante que exibia uma placa com a palavra Bélico escrita nela. Nessa estante, assim como nas demais, cada um dos tubos vinha com um nome diferente. Na estante Bélico havia tubos intitulados de Damonfeuer, Lupercus, Lowen, Rakshasa, Wolf-shifter, Behemoth e muitos outros. O cientista pegou o primeiro que viu na frente, mas assim que leu a qual gene se referia mudou de ideia. Ele havia pêgo o tubo Damonfeuer. - Coitado dos pais, deve dar trabalho criar um menino que pode por fogo na casa com uma simples baforada. - O tubo é recolocado em seu lugar e é escolhido outro. Lupercus.

No dia seguinte os pais retornaram ao centro médico. Não foi contado a eles qual genoma especial foi atribuído ao bebê, política da empresa. O óvulo fecundado foi introduzido na mãe e agora era só esperar. Depois de nove meses você vê o resultado.

* * *

**26 anos depois**

O carro andava pela estrada sem tocar no chão, flutuando há cerca de dez centímetros. Não havia pneus, pois não eram necessários. Mesmo tendo um visual muito inovador para os nossos padrões dava para se identificar aquele como um veículo policial devido sua cor preta e azul e devido as sirenes giroflex que ficavam presas ao teto. No volante dirigia um sujeito de pele clara, troncudo e alto, parecia um lutador de MMA. Tinha uma cara de invocado, pois sua cabeça era lisa de tão careca e esbanjava uma barba espessa e negra. Para completar o visual em seu braço direito ele ostentava uma tatuagem. Um X negro dentro de um circulo vermelho. O simbolo de um grupo de heróis históricos que há muito tempo já se foram. No banco do carona estava um policial negro e magro, com trinta e seis anos de idade. Um cabo verde, já que seus cabelos eram bem lisos. Esse era a primeira missão em campo a qual os dois trabalhavam juntos por isso ainda não haviam se conhecido bem.

- Que tipo de mutante é você? - Perguntou o policial negro.

- Esse tipo de pergunta é considerada indiscreta no nosso meio. Não se revela as fraquezas e habilidades para alguém que mal se conhece. E "mutante" é um nome depreciativo.

- Qual o termo politicamente correto devo usar então?

- Gostamos de Homo Superior.

- Hahaha! Quanta humildade!

A estrada na qual a viatura passava estava cheia com os mais variados e exóticos veículos, porém naquele mundo todos aqueles designs eram vistos como normais. O carro a frente, se é que dava para chamar aquilo de carro, era um pneu gigante que levava o motorista em uma cabine esférica que ficava no meio. Um outro veículo se assemelhava a uma moto, porém tinha seis canos de descarga extremamente grandes. Havia também modelos de carros que abandonaram qualquer vinculo com o chão e voavam pelos céus.

Naquele instante os policiais passaram ao lado de um monumento que o policial mutante no volante achava a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. No meio de um rio urbano havia uma estátua de trinta metros que era a imagem de um homem nu com barbas e cabelos compridos segurando um raio. Após tantos anos algumas religiões saíram de moda e outras que já começavam a ficar esquecidas voltaram com tudo. Quando você leu o termo "rio urbano" acima não construa em sua mente a figura de esgotos a céu aberto. Aquele rio não tinha nada disso, era muito limpo inclusive. Em suas águas um tipo de bactéria geneticamente alterada consumia qualquer forma de material industrializado que caísse ali. Um saco plástico, por exemplo, duraria séculos para se desintegrar se fosse jogado em um meio natural. Com aquelas bactérias o tempo era reduzido para mais ou menos três meses.

O veículo policial estacionou na frente de uma casa de luxo situada em um dos condomínios mais nobres da cidade. A chamada havia sido feita por vizinhos que já se aglomeravam na porta. - Ele não dá sinal de vida à semanas. - Disse uma velhinha que chegava a ser meio encurvada. Ao lado da senhora havia um sujeito alto e com um rosto meio esquisito, com um queixo muito proeminente e orelhas de abano. No mesmo instante em que pôs os olhos nele o policial mutante o identificou como sendo um Skunk Ape.

- Pode nos dar licença, nós assumimos daí para a frente. - Disse o policial negro. A idosa e o brutamontes acharam o pedido meio ríspido, mas o acataram assim mesmo. - Então? Consegue sentir alguma coisa daqui, Vitor?

**Vitor Cerqueira** nasceu para ser policial, seus sentidos aguçados permitiam a ele poder analisar uma cena de crime com muito mais profundidade do que um humano convencional conseguiria. O policial careca começa a cheirar o ar com força. Seu nariz capta algo não muito agradável. Uma péssima notícia. - Tem alguém morto aí dentro. - Unhas afiadas começaram a brotar de seus dedos. Com brutalidade Vitor dá um golpe certeiro na maçaneta da porta fazendo com que ela cedesse. Ele entrou na frente, seu colega ia logo atrás já com seu revolver em punho.

A mansão não tinha nada de modesta. Era ampla e cheia de móveis modernos. Porém sua visão dava um certo desconforto por causa do excesso de branco. Além das paredes serem todas alvas, muitos móveis refletiam a mesma cor. Dando a tudo um visual excessivamente monocromático. Seguindo seu faro Vitor foi até o cômodo onde o cheiro era mais intenso. Era uma oficina muito da desorganizada, cheia de peças mecânicas espalhadas pelo chão e com equipamentos estranhos por tudo que era lado. O morto estava ali. Caído no chão. A imagem era grotesca, pois sua cabeça foi separada de seu tronco. Vitor olhou para o morto, mas não se sentiu incomodado apesar da cena. Sua espécie foi feita para não se incomodar com sangue e morte. Pelo contrário. Alguma parte de seus instintos lupinos sugeriam que aquele amontoado de carne poderia ter um gosto bem agradável. Vitor se aproxima para analisar melhor a cena do crime e sem querer acaba fazendo com que a tentação aumentasse. Agachado perto do cadáver Vitor abre sua boca mostrando que seus dentes começaram a ficar pontiagudos. Ele ronrona enquanto aproxima seu rosto do morto. Ele cederia se seu colega não tivesse chegado a tempo.

- Descobriu alguma coisa? - O policial negro perguntou calmamente, pois não tinha visto o estado do morador da casa ainda. Assim que encarou o defunto sentiu seu estômago revirar e uma enorme ânsia por sair logo dali. - Meu Deus, como você consegue ser tão frio? - Perguntou se referindo a capacidade de Vitor de ficar tão próximo do morto sem se sentir incomodado. Se ele soubesse o que seu colega quase ia fazendo ali era bem capaz dele pedir na delegacia por um novo parceiro.

- Sou um Lupercus. Fui feito para não me incomodar com a morte, Túlio.

**Túlio Andrade** nasceu de forma tradicional, sem a intervenção da manipulação de DNA. Era cem por cento humano, como muitos gostavam de definir quem nascia daquela maneira. Um autêntico Homo Sapiens, sem nenhuma habilidade pós-humana e com características de personalidade, intelecto e capacidade física escolhidas pelo acaso. Apesar de se considerar como alguém fora da comunidade mutante era difícil ver naquela sociedade alguém que mantivesse seu genoma sem nenhum traço transgênico. O pai de Túlio era um Boraro, mesmo sem ter manifestado as características inerentes daquele tipo de mutante, aqueles traços estavam escritos em algum lugar de seu DNA. Talvez a sua futura prole venha a conter um ou outro indivíduo mutante nascido daquele jeito mesmo sem ter passado por uma engenharia genética. Dessas relações podiam nascer o que muitos chamam de mestiços. Indivíduos nascidos com habilidades mutantes combinadas. Era algo arriscado, pois alguns nasciam com aspecto grotesco e bem inumano.

Vitor pegou seu celular do bolso, que era tão fino quanto um cartão, e começou a tirar algumas fotos do cadáver para levar para a perícia. Algumas coisas ele já sabia antes mesmo de enviar as provas para o pessoal do laboratório. Aquela cabeça havia sido arrancada, não cortada. Seja lá quem tivesse feito aquilo tinha uma força absurda. - Um Skunk Ape conseguiria fazer isso? - Se perguntou o policial enquanto decidia se colocava um dos vizinhos da vítima na lista dos suspeitos.

Como se sentia incomodado pelo cadáver, Túlio se afastou e decidiu contribuir de outra maneira. Ele pega de seu bolso algo que parecia uma folha de papel enrolada em forma de cone. Ele abre a folha e acaba revelando que aquilo na verdade era um computador. Com tela incrivelmente fina e maleável, o teclado era virtual e só aparecia quando necessário. A maioria dos comandos eram do tipo point-&-click. Túlio acessa a internet, em menos de um minuto consegue baixar a ficha pessoal da vitima.

- **Sebastian Trask**. Quarenta e seis anos, solteiro, sem filhos e mora sozinho. Trabalha para a empresa S.H.I.E.L.D construindo autômatos de várias finalidades. Não tem antecedentes criminais e também nunca se envolveu em qualquer tipo de briga, nem mesmo jurídica. Não tem namorada, logo podemos descartar um suposto ex vingativo. Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Ele é um forge.

- Conheço esse tipo. - Falou Vitor. - São muito inteligentes para construir coisas e possuem um poder de concentração incrível, porém geralmente são pouco sociáveis, já que possuem a tendência de quererem se isolar. Não costumam se envolver em confusão. Não imagino o porquê de alguém querer ver um forge morto.

Enquanto ouvia o que seu colega falava Túlio ia examinando aquela oficina. Em uma parede haviam quatro robôs guardados um ao lado do outro. O primeiro da esquerda para a direita estava bem incompleto. Era magro e tinha várias peças internas ainda a mostra, parecia ser um modelo do tipo doméstico usado para trabalhar como faxineiro ou garçom. O segundo não tinha aspecto humanoide, parecia mais uma lata de lixo branca. Era pequeno e tirando o tronco tinha apenas três apêndices, um ficava a frente de seu corpo para dar apoio e os outros dois ficavam no lugar que deveriam ser os braços, no entanto ficavam em contato ao chão e funcionavam mais como pernas. O terceiro era fino e comprido, parecendo um cabide tosco com braços e pernas. O último era o mais impressionante de todos. Nitidamente militar, tinha um corpo robusto e era tão alto que sua cabeça quase batia no teto, tinha quase quatro metros de altura. Era pintado de azul com alguns detalhes em branco. Sua cabeça não exibia nenhum rosto, era lisa e tinha um formato meio cone ovalado. Em cada uma de suas poderosas mãos haviam três dedos que davam a impressão que tinham um poder de prensa assustador. Túlio se aproximou daquela máquina para ler uma palavra escrita no lado esquerdo de seu peitoral. As letras eram pequenas e tinham uma formatação artística demais que dificultava a leitura. Após muito pelejar o policial acaba conseguindo ler o nome do robô. Sentinela.

Movido por sua curiosidade Túlio toca no Sentinela, no mesmo instante o robô dá sinal de vida e o policial pula para trás sob o efeito do susto que havia levado. Com a palma de trás da sua mão a máquina de guerra dá um tapa em Túlio fazendo com que ele caísse a vários metros de distância. Ele desmaia, o golpe foi duro demais e se não fosse por sua roupa protetora o estrago seria bem pior e irreversível.

Vitor deixa o morto para lá e se põe de pé. O policial começa a rosnar como uma fera, exibe seus dentes tão pontiagudos como os de um vampiro e expeli suas garras. Ainda sofrendo o efeito do frenesi Vitor tira sua camisa para exibir seus músculos. Uma atitude meio imprudente, pois sua camisa de policial apesar de ser fina e maleável funcionava como um colete.

O Sentinela é o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa. Ele move seu corpo metálico com rapidez na intenção de desferir um potente soco. Vitor desvia do golpe e se joga no pescoço da criatura. Tal como a maioria dos predadores naturais, como leões e lobos, o instinto de Vitor o impelia a atacar primeiro a garganta dos seus adversários. Porém máquinas não sentiam necessidade de respirar, um corte ali com suas potentes garras não provocou muitos estragos. O segundo soco do colosso de metal foi certeiro. O corpo de Vitor com o golpe é arremessado até o outro lado da oficina onde acerta a parede oposta. O impacto foi tão forte que uma cratera é provocada na parede. Um golpe desses mataria um humano comum, mas Vitor não era nenhum homem comum. Aquilo só serviu para deixar o mutante ainda mais furioso. Mal estava pronto para atacar novamente e suas feridas já começavam a se curar. Um poder de recuperação impressionante.

Vitor já quase se jogava contra o robô novamente quando atingiram o Sentinela com vários disparos. Cinco tiros. As balas potentes atravessaram a couraça e transformaram o maquinário em sucata. O Sentinela fica jogado no chão tão morto quanto o seu criador, o azarado senhor Trask.

Túlio ainda estava sem conseguir se levantar, mesmo assim ergueu o corpo o suficiente para acertar a criatura com sua pistola. A arma que usava parecia ser feita de plástico e era meio transparente. Não era muito ameaçadora e até lembrava um revólver de brinquedo. Mas não se engane, aquela arma era fatal. O que acabou sendo comprovado naquele instante.

* * *

**O bar, depois do expediente.**

Túlio andava com alguma dificuldade, uma costela havia sido danificada, por isso se mover causava desconforto, ele havia sido medicado e só por isso é que a dor era suportável. Apesar do médico da delegacia sugerir repouso, o policial preferiu ignorar a recomendação e resolveu dar uma passadinha no bar **Trick & Bear**, o point de encontro mais usado naquela área da cidade. Como o lugar era próximo da delegacia muitos policiais nas vésperas de fim de semana gostavam de tomar umas ali. Assim que entrou Túlio viu uma mesa com alguns de seus colegas, ele foi convidado a se juntar ao grupo. Em meio a risadas e bebidas os homens da lei conversavam trivialidades.

- O sujeito construiu um robô que acaba se voltando contra ele e o mata! Nossa, que loucura! - Comenta um dos policiais que estava na mesa, um quarentão louro e com barriga saliente.

- Nem de perto é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi. Sei lá, as vezes acho que o mundo seria bem mais simples se não existissem esses mutantes. - Comentou Túlio.

- Olha o racismo, rapaz. - Comentou um outro policial, meio que em tom de brincadeira. - Além do mais há pelo menos um lado bom desses mutantes. - Com um gesto de cabeça o policial apontou para uma mulher que havia acabado de entrar no bar. Ela era alta, morena e com o quadril avantajado, para aumentar a tentação a moça se apoiava no balcão de uma maneira a empinar seu traseiro. Muito bonita de se ver, porém sua beleza não era natural, mas sim planejada por assim dizer. - O nome dela é **Soraia**. Ela é uma lilin. Dizem que são incríveis na cama. - Lilin é um tipo de mutante que meche com o líbido. Geralmente são mulheres, os homens da espécie recebem outro nome.

- Cuidado se for se envolver com uma dessas! - Comentou o louro barrigudo. - Se irritadas elas podem te jogar uma doença capaz de deixar seu pau caído pelo resto de sua vida. - O outro policial bateu na mesa três vezes com o punho. De repente sua ideia de ter um momento de amor com uma lilin não pareceu tão boa.

Túlio deu um gole no seu copo de cerveja enquanto pensava no absurdo a qual sua sociedade havia se transformado. - Criam até pessoas destinadas a serviços sexuais hoje em dia. Aonde vamos parar?!

Quando saiu do bar Túlio se sentia meio zonzo, mas não ao ponto de não conseguir voltar para sua casa sozinho. O álcool em suas veias até que prestava um bom serviço, já que suas dores acabaram sendo anestesiadas. Sua esposa o esperava na porta da casa, uma mulher da mesma idade que ele, ruiva e um pouco rechonchuda. Assim que a viu o policial fez uma careta. Estava prevendo que iria ouvir alguma bronca. Ao invés disso ouviu coisa pior.

- **Milena**, eu só estava tendo um encontro com alguns colegas. Juro que nunca te trocaria por ninguém.

- Cala a boca, porra. Seu filho tá com problema e você vai encher a cara?! Que tipo de pai desnaturado é você?!

Imediatamente Túlio fez uma expressão mais séria. - O que foi que houve com **Júnior**? - Túlio Andrade Júnior era o filho do casal, um garoto de quinze anos que naquele instante já se encontrava em sua cama dormindo. O menino herdou a pele escura do pai e o cabelo rubro da mãe. Alguns séculos atrás aquela combinação seria impossível, porém com tanta manipulação genética na sociedade fenótipos mais exóticos como aquele começaram a aparecer.

Milena pegou uma folha de papel e a entregou a Túlio de maneira tão ríspida que praticamente esfregou o documento em sua cara. O policial pegou a folha de papel e começou a ler. Era um exame médico.

- Por esses dias Júnior começou a sentir um pouco de tontura e mal estar. Mas você nem se ligou nisso, né? Levei o menino para o médico e taí o resultado.

Túlio leu tudo, mesmo assim não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras. Seu filho era um mutante. E como se isso já não fosse notícia ruim o suficiente o menino era de uma espécie que Túlio havia aprendido a não apreciar.

- Não! - Disse Túlio, colocando sua mão na boca. - Aqui esta dizendo que Júnior é um...

- Baccanalian. - Completou Milena já percebendo que seu marido não conseguia completar a frase. Baccanalian era uma das espécies de mutante que mexiam com o libido.


	2. Apetite

**Apetite**

Ele foi desenvolvido a partir da galinha, seu corpo era bem menor, mesmo já adulto sua aparência era mais próxima a de um pinto. Não tem asas e são bem lentos, pois acumulam muita gordura. Suas penas são douradas e seu bico é longo e fino. Foram projetados para serem as presas mais indefesas possível. Esse era o pick. Vitor Cerqueira compra um deles em uma barraquinha que vendia fast-food. A iguaria foi feita para ser comida viva. Foi pensada para clientes carnívoros, como por exemplo um lupercus. Vitor entrega o dinheiro ao vendedor com a mão direita e com a esquerda pega o seu pick. Com brutalidade soca o bichinho em sua boca. Túlio Andrade que estava ao seu lado podia ouvir os gemidos e o som dos ossos da ave se partindo ao ser mastigada pelo seu parceiro. Um filete de sangue escorre pelo canto de sua boca. Com as costas da mão direita Vitor se limpa, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais trivial do mundo. Túlio ficou enojado e nem fez questão de disfarçar esse sentimento. Vitor, porém, pareceu não ter percebido, ou simplesmente não ligou.

A dupla estava de plantão em um dique que ficava perto do litoral da cidade. O **dique do Itaqueru** tinha um percurso de dois quilômetros e meio que fazia a volta em uma lagoa rica em patos e peixes exóticos. Normalmente na área de segurança pública as funções são divididas. Um grupo faz a segurança de patrimônios públicos, outro grupo é encarregado de investigações, outro de operações armadas... Naquele mundo, porém, as coisas não eram assim tão bem divididas. Havia apenas uma força policial e militar que englobava todas as funções de segurança, investigação e armamento. Por isso era comum ver um policial exercendo tarefa de guarda municipal, cargo que ali não existia.

Vitor adorava trabalhar como segurança de praça, nos dias que era alocado naquela função geralmente significavam doze horas sem ter nada com o que se preocupar e mais doze horas de folga para pagar as outras doze que estava "trabalhando". Os dois tiras ficaram próximo ao posto policial, uma salinha de apenas quatro metros quadrados que era usado para trocar de roupa, esquentar a comida do almoço ou para o policial descansar as pernas por ficar muito tempo em pé.

A pista que cercava a lagoa era muito usada para as pessoas fazerem corridas ou simples caminhadas. Adolescentes, adultos e pessoas de mais idade iam para lá principalmente para se exercitar. Um ou outro casal, principalmente os mais jovens, iam lá para namorar. Haviam vários banquinhos que eram próprios para isso. Raramente havia quem se excedesse nisso, algo que estava acontecendo em um banquinho que estava próximo ao posto policial. Distante apenas vinte passos. Os dois jovens estavam em uma relação ardente. A mão de um no corpo do outro, tocando lugares não muito discretos. Túlio se sentiu indignado e foi até os amantes para reclamar. Ele é impedido por Vitor que o segura pelo ombro.

- Cara, deixa os dois em paz. Eles são baccanalians.

- Sim, e daí?!

- Rapaz, esse tipo de mutante quando quer fazer putaria é melhor não atrapalhar. Se quiser interferir tudo bem, mas aí vai ser por sua conta e risco.

- Então a gente vai ter que ser obrigado a assistir a isso?!

- Você esta parecendo uma donzela recatada do milênio passado. Até parece que nunca viu algo assim. Além do mais não é culpa deles. É a genética. Foram feitos com grande apetite sexual, estão dando só vazão a seus instintos.

Túlio ficou nervoso, tanto que seus lábios começaram a tremer. Vitor não entendeu o motivo da neurose do parceiro. Isso porque ele não podia ler a mente do seu amigo. Não poderia ver seus pensamentos que estavam voltados ao seu filho. Túlio havia planejado um futuro tão brilhante para o seu menino. Agora tinha medo de ter que se contentar em criar um garoto que tinha grandes chances de se tornar um estuprador, ator pornô ou gigolô.

* * *

**Paola de Iemanjá**

- Não acredito que você vai mesmo pagar por isso! - Pestanejou Vitor enquanto caminhava ao lado de Túlio no interior de um prédio bem popular situado em um bairro humilde.

- Você não precisa me acompanhar se não quiser. Isso não tem nada a ver com o seu trabalho.

- Dane-se, não tenho nada o que fazer essa tarde mesmo. - A dupla parou na frente de uma porta que tinha a foto de um orixá, uma mulher de azul segurando uma espada em uma mão e um espelho em outra.

- Pensei que você fosse um homem da ciência. - Disse Vitor fingindo desapontamento. - Confiar em uma vidente... Sei não.

- Mãe Paola não é uma simples vidente. - Reclamou Túlio. - Ela é uma mutante do tipo místico. Ela é uma heilige moeder. Foi projetada para lidar com espíritos e coisas desse tipo.

- Cara, você já ouviu falar na história da origem desse gênero de mutantes? Um bando de geneticista crédulo pegou um grupo de mil pessoas que se diziam ser médiuns ou possuidoras de alguma habilidade sobrenatural. Analisaram o DNA desse pessoal todo e isolaram as cadeias de letras que mais eram comuns entre eles. Os cientistas malucos acreditaram que criaram uma espécie de super sensitivos, já a comunidade em geral que é mais sensata acredita que eles apenas criaram um tipo de mutante com maior tendência a transtornos psicológicos. A única "habilidade" dessa espécie é de ser super maluca. Qual é?! Me sinto até ofendido em ser considerado como sendo da mesma raça que eles. Nem mesmo os considero homo superior.

A porta se abriu, por sorte, depois que Vitor parou de falar. A recepcionista era bem magra e tinha uma aparência meio abatida. Os dois foram convidados a entrar e a se sentar em um sofá azul e desgastado na sala de espera.

- O que você quer perguntar para a vidente? O que te aflige tanto?

Túlio estava quase prestes a responder aquela pergunta, mas ainda não se sentia totalmente a vontade em compartilhar aquele fardo. Um pouco pela vergonha. Uma pena, Vitor iria compreender sua situação sem ter nenhum preconceito. Era bem mente aberta em relação a essas coisas.

A sala de espera era pequena, tinha apenas um sofá e um bebedouro no canto. O banheiro era digno de bar de beira de estrada. Vitor veio a descobrir isso quando foi atender um chamado da natureza. Haviam se passado vinte minutos. A consulta do último cliente estava demorando. Como os dois policiais não conversavam entre si acabaram por se distrair com outras coisas. Túlio olhava para o teto enquanto pensava em seu filho. Já Vitor ficava prestando atenção em uma criança de cinco anos que estava sentada em cima do tapete. O menino era careca e usava roupas bem orientais. Ele segurava uma colher e ficava encarando o talher por vários minutos, parecendo fazer força, se concentrando não sei para o quê. - O que esse moleque esta fazendo? - A recepcionista chamou pelo nome de Túlio, fazendo com que Vitor deixasse o guri careca pra lá.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, tudo bem. Eu resolvo isso sozinho. Obrigado.

Túlio entrou na sala da vidente, no mesmo instante que o último cliente saia. Um homem forte, careca e com uma pele em um tom acinzentado que o policial nunca havia visto antes. - Bença, mãe. - Túlio pegou na mão de Paola e a beijou. - Que a mãe lhe abençoe. - Respondeu a vidente. Paola era uma mulher bem redonda e baixinha. Sua pele era escura e seu cabelo crespo, cortado bem rente.

- Estou preocupado com o meu filho.

Mãe Paola se sentou em sua mesa e começou a jogar seus búzios. Os orixás falaram com ela, mas a notícia não era muito boa. Túlio saiu da consulta com os olhos marejados. Vitor notou logo e ficou preocupado.

- O que aconteceu? - Túlio estava tão abalado que não conseguia falar, Vitor decidiu dar um tempo ao amigo. Os dois saíram do prédio e foram embora dali. Um se sentindo derrotado o outro preocupado com o parceiro.

* * *

**Fim de Noite**

Vitor estava de volta a seu lar. Um apartamento situado no décimo terceiro andar de um prédio que se chamava **Nova Volantis**. Ele morava sozinho e adorava seu tipo de vida. Sem ninguém para aporrinhar dizendo o que se deveria ou não fazer, sua casa era seu refugio. O apartamento tinha as paredes prateadas, na sala havia uma janela que tomava um lado inteiro da parede e que dava uma vista incrível da cidade. Ali havia dois quartos, mas um deles era usado como deposito já que Vitor não dividia seu apê com ninguém.

Assim que chegou Vitor tirou sua roupa de policial e foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha. Seu intestino era menor do que o de humanos comuns, pois era equivalente ao dos carnívoros. Por causa disso ele usava a privada com mais frequência. Juntando isso com o fato de sua dieta ser riquíssima em proteína, o resultado eram obras com um odor terrível. Ainda bem que seu banheiro era aromatizado.

Após o banho Vitor, vestindo uma roupa leve de dormir, abre sua geladeira para pegar sua janta. A geladeira só tinha duas coisas: cerveja e carne vermelha, algumas inclusive ainda pingando. O mutante pegou uma bisteca crua de boi e colocou no prato. Não havia fogão naquela cozinha, pois ele não preparava seus alimentos. Comia tudo cru mesmo. Sentado no sofá da sala com o prato na mão Vitor assistia tevê enquanto jantava. A televisão no caso era indistinguível da parede, fazendo com que se assemelhasse a uma projeção de sala de cinema. O tamanho da imagem poderia ser alterado, mas Vitor preferia usar o tamanho máximo, que tomava a parede inteira. Os botões eram acionados na tela, como touchscreen. Mas para quem queria comodidade havia um controle remoto que era incrivelmente prático. A programação era escolhida pelo usuário, não existindo mais esse negócio de programas com horário marcado. Se colocava o nome do que se queria assistir e aparecia uma lista contendo todos os episódios já produzidos. Mais ou menos como um Youtube mais avançado.

Vitor decidiu assistir um documentário produzido pelo History Channel. Na tela um apresentador com a maior pinta de Indiana Jones visitava as ruínas de uma cidade antiga. - Mil anos atrás essa cidade foi a mais influente do planeta e produziu grandes heróis que deram início a uma era. - O apresentador era acompanhado por uma equipe de pessoas com mochilas nas costas no melhor estilo de exploradores. Ele para de andar quando vê a cabeça de uma estátua caída no chão. A imagem era o de uma mulher usando uma coroa estranha. - Essa aqui é o que sobrou de uma estátua criada pela França e presenteada aos EUA. Em seu tempo era chamada de Estátua da Liberdade. - A arquitetura da cidade a qual o programa exibia para o conceito de Vitor era muito antiga. Imagine uma mente do século trinta analisando um trabalho do século vinte e um. - A era de ouro da cidade de Nova York durou só até o ano de 2056 quando um ataque de Skrulls deixou um prejuízo que perdura até hoje. Boa parte dessa área é radioativa e só é seguro permanecer nela por pouco tempo.

O assunto estava até interessante, mas Vitor se lembrou que já tinha assistido esse episódio antes, então ele escolhe outro. O mesmo apresentador usando as mesmas roupas falava agora de dentro de um museu a frente de uma estátua em exibição. A estátua representava um homem baixinho, com corte de cabelo esquisito e com três lâminas saindo de cada uma de suas mãos. - Esse homem foi do tempo dos primeiros Homo Superior. Naquela época o fator x era mais agressivo e não tinha controle. Relatos dizem que esse guerreiro tinha uma capacidade de cura tão fenomenal que podia se recuperar mesmo após ser queimado até os ossos. - Vitor arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. Depois disso entortou a boca, pois acolheu aquela informação com um pouco de ceticismo.

Após assistir mais cinco minutos daquele documentário Vitor perdeu o interesse. Decidiu por assistir um noticiário. - Ver notícias do presente é mais importante do que ver do passado. - Pensou. A tevê começou a transmitir uma imagem de um grupo de pessoas uniformizadas com cores berrantes lutando contra um grupo de alienígenas com forma de inseto. O líder do exército humano era um homem negro e forte que usava uma roupa azul e como arma um escudo vermelho e branco, com uma estrela no meio. A cena trazia abaixo uma legenda com a frase: "Vingadores combatem frota da Ninhada no planeta Delta-6".

Após ver a notícia Vitor decide que queria assistir a um filme, uma obra de ficção. A tela trazia várias opções divididas por dezenas de gêneros que ao serem selecionadas se dividiam em mais uma dezena de subgêneros. Vitor escolheu um filme chamado Sangue Verdadeiro. Ao selecioná-lo lhe foi mostrado uma tela com dezenas de versões para escolher. Com mais violência, com mais sexo, voltado ao público infantil, preto e branco, com três horas de duração, com uma hora e meia... Devido ao contato com terras paralelas uma obra de arte poderia ser disponível ao público em várias versões diferentes. Algo que trazia um lado negativo. Com tanto material disponível, nunca havia um que fosse marcante. Porém sempre havia algo que agradasse para ver. Vitor escolhe uma opção mais resumida e menos violenta e começa a assistir. Acaba assistindo o filme deitado no sofá, já tinha terminado a janta e por isso deixou o prato largado no chão. No meio do longa seus olhos começam a pesar e por fim ele dorme. A televisão inteligente ao perceber que seu dono dormia se desliga sozinha.


	3. Clube da Luta

**Clube da Luta**

Era sábado, quase onze da noite, a vida boêmia da cidade estava fervescente. Vitor Cerqueira cola seu corpo no balcão do bar e pede para o garçom robô lhe preparar a bebida mais pesada da casa. Ter fator de cura tinha seus lados negativos, o efeito fraco do álcool era um deles. A bebida no copo entregue ao mutante tinha uma cor vermelha e era tão quente que chegava sair fumaça. Vitor bebeu de um gole só. Contendo uma versão de álcool mais forte do que a tradicional aquela bebida não foi feita para rins humanos. Qualquer homo sapiens que bebesse mais do que três dedos encontraria a morte em menos de dez minutos.

Vitor estava todo arrumado no seu bar favorito, o Trick & bear. Estava a procura de uma noite de amor, por assim dizer. Os lupercus nasceram com uma tendência a apreciar vida solitária, como alguns predadores tipo onça ou tigre. Possuem o líbido baixo, por isso conseguem ficar muito tempo sem sentir vontade de se relacionar sexualmente. Mesmo assim, as vezes, a vontade chegava e nessas ocasiões procuravam um sexo casual e sem compromisso. Raramente se lançam em um relacionamento mais sério e muito menos em casamentos. O instinto deles só pedia por sexo para dar prosseguimento a espécie, não são como os homo sapiens que podiam fazer essa pratica por outros motivos como alivio de tensão ou puro prazer. Apesar disso Vitor não queria ter um filho agora. As vezes o convívio social suplantava os instintos e ele procurava por uma parceira só para se firmar como homem.

Um macho humano via de regra se atrai pela fêmea da espécie pela visão, um corpo bonito é o que mais os atrai. Já um lupercus, tal qual um tigre, é mais atraído pelo cheiro. Com os olhos fechados Vitor vasculha o bar com o seu nariz a procura do par ideal. De repente ele sente um aroma agradável de uma fêmea que estava pronta para o acasalamento. - É essa! - Pensou. A mulher apesar de ter um corpo violão era careca e tinha orelhas pontudas. Para completar seus dentes eram afiados. Qualquer homo sapiens a acharia horrorosa, mas Vitor não ligava para o visual. Se importava com o cheiro e o aroma dela o agradava. Vitor se aproxima da moça já pensando em qual cantada usar. Para o seu azar ela estava acompanhada, o namorado da moça percebendo que um "fura olho" se aproximava se pôs na frente dela. Ele era da mesma espécie da mulher, logo tinha características físicas similares. Careca, dentes afiados, orelhas pontudas...

Vitor e o rival se encararam e rosnaram um para o outro. Eram dois predadores lutando pelo direito da fêmea. - Nunca enfrentei um tarkatan. - Comentou Vitor. - Deve ser uma luta interessante.

O tarkatan ejetou lâminas de seus punhos, eram tão grandes quanto espadas. - Como ele consegue guardar essas armas dentro do braço? - Se perguntou o lupercus. Vitor e o tarkatan se atracaram. As outras pessoas do bar não ficaram assustadas. Apenas fizeram uma roda e começaram a assistir a disputa. Lutas em bar eram normais e não eram vistas como ilegais. Se algum deles morresse problema, não ia dar em nada. Ser morto em uma briga a qual você consentiu em entrar não constituía assassinato. As leis daquele mundo tinham que mudar já que grande parte dos seres sapientes não eram humanos.

O tarkatan enfia sua lâmina esquerda no bucho de Vitor e ri achando que tinha ganhado a luta com isso. Ledo engano, Vitor agarra a mão do seu oponente e o traz para mais de perto. Não se importando em ter que enfiar ainda mais a lâmina em seu corpo no processo. Vitor agarra o pescoço do tarkatan com sua mão esquerda cheia de garras e aperta com força. O tarkatan fica com dificuldade para respirar, mas isso nem foi o pior. Com um puxão Vitor arranca a parte da frente do pescoço do seu oponente. Ele cai duro no chão e uma poça de sangue começa a se formar no piso do bar. Apesar daquela ferida matar um humano facilmente o tarkatan não estava morto. Ele só tinha desmaiado. Ele será levado a um hospital que irá acelerar seu fator de cura natural e em menos de um mês o tarkatan já teria se recuperado. Deixando apenas uma cicatriz como lembrança.

Agora sem concorrente sua pretendida estava disponível para ele. Vitor pega a tarkatan pelo braço e sem dizer uma palavra a leva a seu carro. Não havia lugar para romantismo, apenas importava o ato. Ele podia levá-la para seu apartamento, já que morava sozinho. Porém não queria criar vinculo, era melhor que a moça não descobrisse nada de sua vida, principalmente seu endereço. Vitor leva sua amante para o motel mais próximo. O lugar era barato, mas o casal não se importava com isso. Com a selvageria a flor da pele qualquer canto serviria. Eles até poderiam fazer no meio do bar ou até mesmo na rua, não davam a minima para olhares curiosos.

Vitor estaciona seu carro na garagem e leva a tarkatan até o quarto. Lá dentro é que pega fogo. Fazendo tanto barulho quanto uma briga, quem passava pelo corredor ouvia rosnados, gritos e som de objetos se quebrando. O casal chegava a andar pelas paredes, literalmente. Com garras e dentes afiadas os dois no meio da relação se cortavam e se mordiam. Vitor se feriu mais namorando aquela mulher do que na briga do bar. Um acasalamento selvagem e brutal que mataria qualquer humano normal. No fim o quarto foi reduzido a ruínas e ficou ainda mais acabado do que antes de começarem, o que já não era pouco.

Exausto, Vitor pega no sono e quando acorda já não encontra a mulher ao seu lado. Ela deixou para trás apenas um pedaço de papel escrito a caneta, sem um nome. Havia ali um endereço, uma data e um horário. Vitor riu, pois percebeu que ela também partilhava de sua ideia de sexo sem compromisso. Um não precisava nem saber o nome do outro. Vitor também ficou feliz, pois teve a impressão que agradou, já que com aquele bilhetinho a tarkatan mostrou que queria de novo. Vitor estava se sentindo o verdadeiro macho alfa.

Três dias depois, na data marcada no bilhete, Vitor foi até o endereço indicado. Ele chega meia hora antes do horário. Ele estaciona seu carro, um tipo verde que mais parecia uma nave espacial, em um beco de uma rua escura e suja. Vitor demora a se convencer de que aquele era o endereço certo. Não era uma casa ou prédio, como ele acreditava ser. Aquele endereço levava até um galpão. Um monte de gente fazia fila para entrar no lugar, dando a impressão de que ele servia como casa de show improvisada. Deixando seu carro para trás, Vitor vai até a entrada do galpão, se pondo atrás do último homem na fila. Ele começa então a procurar pela tarkatan. O mutante usava mais o nariz, do que seus olhos, pois era mais confiável. Vitor sentia o cheiro de muita adrenalina e de sangue. Mentiria se dissesse que isso não o fez ficar ainda mais interessado.

A fila foi diminuindo, pois pouco a pouco as pessoas foram entrando. O segurança que ficava na porta era um homem alto e corpulento vestido de terno e gravata. Quando Vitor passou por ele percebeu que o segurança checava os clientes não com equipamentos como detectores de metal ou com o tato. Ele usava o nariz. - Porra, esse aí deve ter o faro melhor que o meu. - O segurança deixou Vitor passar. Enquanto entrava Vitor quase pensou em perguntar que tipo de mutante era o segurança. Desistiu da ideia, pois temia que ele se sentisse ofendido. Aquela pergunta não se fazia a um desconhecido.

O lugar não tinha o mínimo de infraestrutura, a plateia ficava espalhada sem nenhuma organização. O octógono onde as lutas eram realizadas inexistia. De modo bem amador, o publico fazia uma roda onde os lutadores se digladiavam. Não havia cadeiras, nem qualquer outra forma de conforto. No canto da parede, um garoto com uma caixa de isopor vendia bebidas alcoólicas e outras substâncias que nublavam a mente ou alteravam a consciência. O banheiro não tinha divisão entre masculino e feminino. Só tinha uma privada e uma garrafa de água plástica que servia como torneira.

Naquele mar de cabeças Vitor tinha que se espichar para ter uma melhor visão da luta que se desenrolava. Estava tão atrás que não conseguiu ver quando um dos competidores abriu o crânio do seu oponente com um soco certeiro. Ninguém se importou com a violência, de modo automático e frio um robô faxineiro coletou o corpo moribundo do derrotado e o tirou dali. Antes mesmo de sair do galpão o derrotado recobra a consciência quando a sua cabeça partida se reconstrói sem deixar vestígios do impacto que sofrera. Ele reclama alegando que a luta ainda não havia acabado.

Ela chegou por trás, sem que Vitor percebesse. A avalanche de odores provavelmente nublou seu olfato. A "namorada" de Vitor o surpreende com um abraço forte. O lupercus se vira assustado, pois temia que fosse algum ataque. Seu DNA de guerreiro o fazia estar sempre pronto para a briga. Ele relaxa assim que enxerga o rosto dela e sorri quando, ao se concentrar, consegue finalmente perceber seu aroma.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Vitor tendo que usar um tom um pouco alto, para suplantar o barulho que a torcida fazia.

- É um clube onde mutantes bélicos como nós podem se reunir para extravasar seus instintos. Vem, eu quero te apresentar a alguém. - Dessa vez foi a tarkatan que o puxou pelo braço. A mutante levou Vitor até o outro lado da multidão. Parou na frente de um sujeito musculoso, porém barrigudo, com um cabelo cheio e barba farta. - **Giovani**, esse é o rapaz da qual eu estava falando. - Vitor ficou meio sem jeito ao ouvir que estavam comentando sobre ele. O policial estendeu o braço para o barbudo e este apertou sua mão.

- Um lupercus é sempre muito bem vindo. - Vitor arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. - Ela revelou minha espécie a um estranho! - Pensou.

- Aqui somos todos irmãos. Não se preocupe com formalidades bobas da sociedade. Eu sou um lowen. - Não que isso fosse uma grande surpresa. Era o que achou Vitor ao analisar a "juba" que o cabelo do seu anfitrião formava. - Primeira vez, luta obrigatória. Já pode ir se preparando.

Vitor sentiu um certo nervosismo, foi pego de surpresa. - O quê? Eu nem sabia o que era esse lugar! Como assim sou obrigado a lutar?! - Vitor estava pensando em protestar, em negar o pedido de Giovani e não brigar coisa nenhuma. Mas após assistir outros lutadores trocando golpes seu instinto guerreiro falou mais alto. Antes mesmo que anunciassem seu nome ele já se pôs no meio da roda.

Quem aceitou desafiar o lupercus foi uma mulher branca com cabelos negros e lisos. Ela media impressionantes dois metros e vinte. Qualquer fêmea humana que atingisse essa medida iria ter problemas, seu corpo seria desproporcional e frágil. Mas aquela era uma mutante, do tipo amazona. Seu corpo não tinha nada desforme e sua força superava e muito o de uma homo sapiens.

Mau a luta havia começado e Vitor recebe um soco de direita tão forte que ele chegou a achar que seu crânio iria rachar. O lupercus com a força do impacto é arremessado a vários metros de distância, só parando quando se chocou contra algumas pessoas da plateia. A amazona sorriu e ergueu os braços em uma pose de vitoriosa. A sua torcida berrava e aplaudia.

Após se desvencilhar das pessoas a qual se chocou, Vitor escancara seus dentes e libera suas garras. O mutante dá um rosnado animalesco fazendo com que sua torcida sentisse firmeza e rosnasse junto com ele. Vitor se joga em direção à mulher, sua intenção era alcançar o pescoço. No entanto com seus braços compridos a amazona consegue deixá-lo afastado. Vitor foi pego pelo pescoço. Desesperado com a dificuldade de respirar o lupercus tentava se largar arranhando o braço da oponente que o segurava. Porém a pele da amazona se mostrou dura demais para que as garras de Vitor conseguissem fazer algum estrago significativo. O mutante só conseguiu provocar cortes muito superficiais que eram irrelevantes.

A amazona joga seu rival no chão com um safanão. O golpe foi tão forte que o piso cede e rachaduras são formadas. Deitado de barriga para cima, embaixo daquela mulher, Vitor pode ter noção do quanto ela era poderosa e de quão diferente era o nível dos dois. A amazona dá um salto descomunal, muito superior ao que seu tamanho sugeria ser possível. Ela cai com os pés bem em cima do corpo do lupercus. Um golpe fulminante que faz Vitor praticamente entrar no chão. Ela faz isso uma segunda vez e com isso a luta acaba. Porém Vitor não se sentia derrotado ou humilhado com o resultado. Ele até se sentia contente por poder participar de uma luta tão desafiadora. Antes de apagar, porém, o mutante faz para si mesmo uma promessa. - Ainda vou conseguir vencer essa aí.

Quando Vitor acordou o galpão estava quase vazio, a plateia estava dispersada e as lutas tinham acabado. Ele foi deixado no canto, jogado de qualquer jeito, como se fosse lixo. Não era tanto por falta de zelo que o trataram assim, no caso era que não havia necessidade de preocupação. Todos conheciam a capacidade de cura da sua espécie. Bastaria dar um tempo que ele já estaria novo em folha. - Quanto tempo eu dormi? - Perguntou Vitor a primeira pessoa que apareceu a sua frente. Um garoto magrelo e atarracado que tinha guelras no pescoço.

- Eu cheguei aqui faz umas cinco horas e você já estava no chão. - Vitor se levanta e vai até o lado de fora do galpão. O sol já estava brilhando forte no céu, não era mais noite. Assustado o mutante pega seu celular no bolso de sua calça para conferir as horas. Eram duas da tarde. Vitor havia dormido por quase doze horas e o pior, estava super atrasado ao trabalho.

Sem se preocupar em passar em casa para tomar um banho e se trocar o policial vai direto para a delegacia. Foi recebido pelo seu superior que exibia uma cara enorme. - Bonito, em! Só porque é servidor publico acha que pode manguear, certo?

- Não é nada disso, capitão. É que eu... - De última hora Vitor bolou uma desculpa esfarrapada. - Eu fui assaltado e o bandido me deixou inconsciente. Fiquei desmaiado por horas. - O capitão ficou olhando para seu subordinado com uma cara de me-engana-que-eu-gosto. Vitor torcia para que sua história fosse comprada, mas sabia que era quase impossível. Seu capitão é um veritas. Praticamente uma máquina de poligrafo viva. Fingindo ter acreditado, o capitão dá ordem para que Vitor seguisse ao trabalho.

- Noite comprida? - Perguntou Túlio ao ver seu parceiro. Os dois trabalhavam em mesas próximas, logo o contato era inevitável.

- Não enche.

- Romeu, temos um chamado nesse endereço aqui. Estava só te esperando para fazer uma visita.

- Porra, você não podia resolver isso sozinho?

- E te deixar sem fazer nada o dia todo?

A casa era pequena, apesar de estar localizada em uma área considerada nobre na cidade. Quem fez a chamada foi uma mulher que dizia ter cinquenta e cinco anos, mas que parecia ser vinte anos mais nova. Uma louraça com roupas chiques e corpo em forma. Túlio a achou bonita demais para uma humana normal nessa idade, tanto que tinha quase certeza de que ela era uma mutante. Porém achou que seria indelicado demais perguntar. Ainda mais naquela situação. A filha dela havia desaparecido. Túlio achava que a garota havia simplesmente fugido, já que não havia sinal de arrombamento. A mãe teimava que ela havia sido sequestrada, não aceitando a hipótese do policial.

Enquanto Túlio entrevistava a mãe, Vitor dava uma vistoria na casa. Túlio tentava desviar a atenção da mulher em relação a seu colega. Pois vê-lo farejando tudo o que encontrava na casa não era uma visão assim tão agradável. Vitor entra no quarto, a primeira coisa que nota é o porta-retratos em cima da cabeceira da cama. Na foto dava para ver mãe e filha abraçadas, a filha parecendo quase que uma replica mais nova da mãe. Vitor se aproxima da cama da garota e começa a sentir um cheiro familiar. Ele abre o guarda-roupas e pega a primeiro vestido que encontra pendurado. Uma forte cafungada faz com que ele reconhecesse quem era a dona daquele quarto. - Será possível? - Vitor sai do quarto e vai até a sala onde Túlio e a mãe desesperada conversavam. Ele foi curto e grosso. - Sei exatamente onde esta a sua filha!

Vitor foi dirigindo a viatura policial, Túlio ia no banco do carona e a mãe ia atrás. A mulher estava esperançosa, clamando várias bençãos para os dois policiais pelo trabalho bem feito. Túlio, porém, não estava assim tão confortável. Estava meio desconfiado. Vitor leva os dois até uma rua barra pesada, o lugar onde na noite passada ele havia participado do clube de luta. Vitor sai do carro e pede para os dois o acompanharem. A mãe agora já não estava assim tão esperançosa. Aquele lugar era uma espelunca.

- Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo. - Pensou Túlio.

O galpão não estava muito movimentado, havia apenas alguns mutantes jogados pelos cantos de qualquer jeito. Usando o lugar como um abrigo de mendigos. Vitor se aproximou de quem estava procurando e só fez apontar. - Esta aí sua filha. - Disse ele a mãe. Vitor estava apontando seu dedo para uma tarkatan que dormia em um colchonete.

- Essa não é minha filha! - Protestou a mãe.

- Você teve sua menina sem ir a uma clinica de engenharia genética, certo? De modo natural. - Constatou Vitor.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com...

- O pai da garota devia ter DNA tarkatan, certo? Você é o quê? Uma lilin? Succubus? União de dois mutantes sem haver um acompanhamento médico pode dar resultados desastrosos. A garota é o que chamamos de mestiça e herdou as características mais agressivas do gene do pai. Algo que poderia ter sido controlado se ela tivesse nascido em uma clinica. - Túlio olhou seu parceiro de forma fulminante. Condenando sua frieza e falta de tato.

- Mas ela era tão linda!

- A mutação dela demorou a se manifestar, só isso. - Vitor deu um tapa no ombro de Túlio, o gesto foi mais forte e inapropriado do que ele julgava ter sido. - Caso resolvido.

No caminho de volta à delegacia Túlio e Vitor iam conversando. Os dois deixaram a mãe sozinha com sua filha, tinham muito a conversar. Túlio dessa vez ia dirigindo. Durante o trajeto tentou amarrar as pontas soltas do caso que para ele ainda estavam obscurecidas.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. - Disse Túlio. - Do dia para a noite a menina manifestou seu dom mutante fazendo com que seu rosto se deformasse e seus cabelos caíssem. Ela se sentiu envergonhada em se mostrar assim para sua mãe, que tem como maior dom a beleza, e fugiu. Na rua ela se envolveu com um clube de luta mutante.

- Até aí você esta certo. Prossiga.

- Só não entendi onde você entra nessa história. Como você conheceu a menina antes da mãe fazer a denuncia do desaparecimento?

- Na semana passada eu passei no Trick & Bear, foi lá que a conheci.

- Muita coincidência não acha?

- Nem tanto. Aquele bar é o maior ponto de encontro dessa área, uma menina revoltada mais cedo ou mais tarde iria parar lá. Sem falar que o cheiro dela é inesquecível, acho que herdou isso da mãe. Foi esse aroma que fez com que me aproximasse da moça e puxasse um papo.

- Espera um pouco! Você esta me dizendo que comeu ela?!

- É. O que é que tem?

Túlio fez cara de nojo. Só de imaginar alguém se sentindo atraído por uma mulher tão animalesca se sentiu enjoado. - Como pôde? A menina é praticamente um monstro!

Vitor fez muxoxo e respondeu. - Vocês humanos não sabem apreciar certos tipos de beleza. - Túlio não conseguiu segurar o riso. Sentiu graça pelo gosto do parceiro para mulheres, que para ele era estragado.

* * *

**Ahhh, Moleque!**

Era tarde da noite, Túlio Andrade já estava indo para seu quarto dormir. Sua esposa, Milena, já estava deitada na cama o esperando. Antes de se recolher, o policial vai até o quarto do seu filho ver como estava seu menino. Ele não o encontra lá. Túlio passa a procurar pelo garoto por todos os cômodos da casa, não o encontra em canto nenhum. Quando já começava a ficar preocupado ele nota que o banheiro do fundo estava trancado. Ele aproxima o ouvido da porta percebendo que havia alguém lá dentro. Só podia ser Júnior. Túlio bate na porta três vezes e fala: - Menino, você esta bem!? - Não obtêm resposta. - Vamos, garoto! Saí daí! Seu pai esta te chamando!

Túlio sente mãos macias passarem pelo seu braço e ele se vira para ver quem era. Sua esposa tinha escutado o barulho e foi falar com ele. Meio que o repreendendo. - Deixa, o garoto em paz! Venha cá, nós temos que conversar.

O casal foi até o quarto deles, deitaram na cama e passaram a conversar sobre a situação do filho. - Diabo, só vejo esse menino no banheiro! Que porra é essa?! - Protestou Túlio.

- A gente devia imaginar que algo assim ia acontecer.

- Maldição! De onde ele herdou esses genes malditos!

Milena se sentiu meio envergonhada, pois pensava que a culpa era dela, ou ao menos de seus genes. - Acho que nunca te contei isso. Minha mãe era meio bonobo. - Bonobo é o nome de uma espécie de macaco que também é conhecida como chimpanzé anão. Sua característica mais marcante é o seu auto nível de comportamento sexual. Os bonobos têm relações sexuais para apaziguar os conflitos, adquirirem status social, afeto, excitação e redução do estresse. Não possuem parceiro fixo e relações entre adultos e filhotes e indivíduos do mesmo sexo são bem comuns. Curiosamente, a raça tem uma baixíssima taxa de natalidade.

- Por que você nunca me contou isso?

- É que uma coisa dessas não é exatamente um motivo de orgulho.

- Como era sua mãe?

- Ela era uma boa mãe. Isso é, quando não saia pelada pela rua ou quando não enchia a casa de homem.

Túlio põe a mão na cabeça imaginando se algo assim poderia acontecer com Júnior. Ele não falou isso para a esposa para não ofendê-la, mas internamente ficou maldizendo sua sogra que nunca chegou a conhecer.

- Tenho uma notícia não muito boa que tenho que te contar.

- Meu Deus! Vá, diga logo!

- Júnior foi expulso do colégio.

- O quê, mulher?!

Milena começou a contar ao marido o incidente que ocorreu no colégio de Júnior na manhã daquele dia. A medida que ela ia relatando a história mais Túlio se sentia envergonhado. Eram aproximadamente dez horas da manhã, estava no intervalo das aulas, alguns alunos tinham saído da sala e foram comprar merenda ou realizar alguma atividade como jogar video game ou praticar esportes. Outros, porém, permaneceram na sala conversando. Júnior estava entre os que ficaram, mas ele não conversava com ninguém, apenas olhava atentamente para um casal que papeava no fundo da sala. Os dois nem notaram no inconveniente de Júnior, estavam tão entretidos na conversa que nada mais para eles importava. O garoto falava no ouvido dela e a menina era que só sorriso. Não precisava ter poderes para perceber que estava rolando alguma coisa ali. Júnior conseguia sentir a sensualidade no ar e aquilo o atraia. Foi então que seu poder se manifestou e influenciou no comportamento do casal. Sem se importar com quem estivesse a sua volta o garoto que namorava começou tirando a blusa dela. A menina não protestou, ao invés disso começou também a tirar as roupas dele. Tirando Júnior, que achou graça da situação, os outros adolescentes presentes ficaram paralisados, atônitos. Os uniformes foram removidos, depois arrancaram as roupas de baixo um do outro. Para completar a cena o garoto pôs a menina de cocoras e a possuiu ali. As emoções variavam, alguns ficaram horrorizados achando que era uma falta de respeito outros ficaram curiosos para ver até onde isso ia dar. Júnior assistiu o ato dos dois até que terminassem. A distância ele se alimentava do prazer do casal, sugando pelo ar a energia sexual que impregnou o lugar.

- A diretora me indicou um centro de ensino que é especializado em mutantes como o Júnior. Já estou cuidando da papelada da transferência.

- Que lugar é esse?

- **Instituto Madame Bovary**.

- Puta merda, mais parece nome de bordel.

Milena fez uma cara meio de escarnio. Pelas histórias que ela ouviu do lugar ela sentia que era quase como se fosse isso mesmo. - É a melhor opção que temos, não há muitos colégios que aceitam um baccanalian. Então, paciência.

Túlio foi dormir com raiva aquela noite. Quanto mais o tempo passava mais seus temores sobre o futuro do seu filho se concretizavam.


	4. O Mentalista

**O Mentalista**

**Stannis ****Barbalho** levava o tipo de vida que muitos invejavam. Tinha um ótimo emprego, era casado com uma mulher linda e tinha dois filhos maravilhosos. A notícia de sua morte pegou todos os seus conhecidos de surpresa, principalmente devido ao modo de como ela sucedeu. Do alto de um prédio de duzentos e cinquenta andares ele se atira. Como qualquer homo sapiens, Stannis não podia voar e nem era tão resistente que permitisse que sobrevivesse a queda. Para piorar ele cai de cabeça na calçada. Uma cena horrível. Seu crânio estoura quase que como um melão podre. Suicídio era a hipótese mais aceita. Apesar de ser rico e não ter praticamente nenhuma atribulação era sabido que ele possuía histórico de depressão na família. Porém, havia aqueles que não acreditavam nessa versão dos fatos. Entre eles um grande amigo da família do falecido. O policial Túlio Andrade.

- Alguém deve ter manipulado sua mente! Não é algo difícil de acontecer! - Protestou Túlio ao legista, que já estava preparando um relatório que tinha o poder de por fim ao caso.

- Se o cérebro não estivesse se esbagaçado na queda daria para fazer um exame que revelaria se isso tivesse acontecido. - Respondeu o legista. - Mesmo sem esse exame a tese de manipulação mental é fraca. As câmeras de segurança mostravam que ele estava sozinho no terraço, além disso não havia telepatas no prédio. Não se tem conhecimento de um manipulador na cidade que seja poderoso o suficiente para influenciar alguém de tão longe. Principalmente alguém como Stannis, que fez curso de defesa mental.

- Stannis poderia estar dopado! Há alguns mutantes que manipulam suas vitimas através de substâncias químicas e não por elo mental.

- Se esse fosse o caso o exame de sangue revelaria algo. Sinto muito. Mas tudo indica que o seu amigo se jogou do prédio por vontade própria.

Contrariado, Túlio sai do necrotério sem dizer uma palavra. De volta ao seu local de trabalho, a delegacia, ele se senta em sua mesa e fica alguns minutos parados. Remoendo o que havia acontecido com seu amigo. Estava triste, mas não se permitia chorar. Stannis era um companheiro de longa data. Os dois se conheceram na escola, quando ainda eram infantes. Foi Stannis inclusive que apresentou Milena ao policial, sem ele talvez Túlio nem tivesse se casado.

- Poxa, cara. Eu soube do que aconteceu com o ricaço. Ele era seu chegado, certo? Sinto muito. Uma altura daquelas acho que nem mesmo eu com fator de cura iria resistir. - Vitor Cerqueira se senta em sua mesa, que ficava ao lado da de Túlio e passa a puxar conversa.

- Agora não, Vitor. Não quero falar no assunto.

- Hei, cara, eu tenho uma ideia. - Vitor entrega ao seu parceiro um pedaço de papel com um nome e um endereço. - Você acha que seu amigo foi controlado, não é? Se isso for verdade essa garota tem como descobrir.

Túlio leu o nome escrito no pedaço de papel: **Dra Janine Grey**. - Quem é essa?

- Ela é professora em um instituto que ensina telepatas. Ela é a mutante mental mais impressionante que eu já vi na vida. Se ela não conseguir encontrar seu assassino ninguém consegue. Eu tomei a liberdade de ligar para Janine antes de vir falar com você e expliquei a ela sua situação. Ela aceitou ajudá-lo sem pensar duas vezes. Tem um coração de ouro essa menina.

Túlio agradeceu Vitor e assim que encontrou uma brecha no seu trabalho saiu com seu carro particular e foi até o tal instituto onde a telepata dava suas aulas. O instituto se chamava **Mentes do Amanhã**, era um casarão que imitava a arquitetura do século XIX. No meio do jardim que estava em sua entrada havia uma estátua de cinco metros de altura de um homem careca usando uma cadeira de rodas, tipo de equipamento usado por paraplégicos séculos atrás, quando a recuperação de coluna ainda não existia. No pedestal da estátua havia uma plaquinha com o nome daquela figura histórica e sua contribuição para o mundo, mas Túlio não estava com interesse em ler.

Na portaria Túlio conversa com o porteiro da guarita. O homem era magro e usava um uniforme engraçado, que mais parecia uma fantasia de festa. - Vim procurar a Dra Janine Grey, tenho horário marcado.

- Ok, deixa eu checar. - O porteiro fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos, depois voltou a abri-los. - Tudo bem, pode entrar. - Os portões foram abertos e Túlio pôde entrar na instituição. No jardim várias crianças brincavam ou ficavam juntas, mas o policial não ouvia nenhuma voz. Silêncio completo, ninguém falava uma palavra. Algumas delas ficavam olhando uma para outra, reagindo como se ouvissem algo, mas seus lábios não se moviam. - Que gente louca! - Pensou Túlio.

- Você é um humano, não é? - Túlio toma um susto ao ouvir uma voz estranha dentro de sua cabeça. Ele olha assustado para todos os lados tentando encontrar a fonte daquela voz. - Hei, aqui! - O policial olha para sua esquerda e vê uma criaturinha estranha, um ser tão baixinho quanto um anão, de pele verde e orelhas pontudas. - Eu acho que vocês são uns merdas. Seria muito melhor para nossa sociedade se todos nascessem Homo Superior. Teríamos menos inúteis e incapazes. - O anão verde invocado disse essas palavras mentalmente e foi embora. - Que bicho feio escroto! - Pensou Túlio. O pequeno mutante o olhou de modo fulminante, como se tivesse ouvido seu pensamento.

Na porta da sala quinze, Túlio vê através da janelinha uma garota que parecia ter uns dez anos dando uma aula a cinco alunos. Um mais exótico que o outro. Um deles era uma mulher careca com uma cabeça enorme com o formato de um ovo. O outro era obeso e com pele rosada. Um terceiro era extremamente pálido, com os cabelos negros tão grandes que quase tocavam o pé. - Já vou atendê-lo, Senhor Andrade. Por favor, entre e sente-se em uma cadeira. - Era uma outra voz que invadia sua mente, o policial não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que a menininha que dava aula era quem falara com ele.

- Alunos, esse é o policial Túlio Andrade. Ele veio ao nosso instituto procurando por ajuda em seu trabalho. - A menina falou novamente com a mente. Túlio já estava se sentindo mal depois de tanta intromissão em sua cabeça.

- Não quero parecer rude ou mal educado. Mas será que dava para conversar de modo tradicional? Quer dizer, com a boca.

- Desculpe, senhor policial. Estamos tão acostumados com conversas mentais que as vezes nos esquecemos o quanto elas podem ser desconcertantes para os que não estão acostumados a elas. Prazer, sou a Dra Janine Grey. - A garota foi até Túlio com o braço estendido. Surpreendido com a descoberta o policial quase a deixa no ar, mas consegue apertar sua mão antes que ela desistisse. - Esperava alguém mais velho, presumo. - Janine Grey parecia não ter mais do que dez anos. Era baixinha e extremamente magra. Sua pele branca parecia ainda mais pálida em contato com seus cabelos também alvos que eram cortados de modo a ficarem bem baixinhos. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, meio largado. E uma jaqueta de couro por cima com um X nos ombros.

- Como alguém tão jovem consegue ser doutora?

- Meu intelecto nato me permitiu pular o ensino colegial. Com três anos entrei para a faculdade, com sete comecei meu mestrado. Com nove fiz meu doutorado.

Janine levou Túlio até uma sala que ficava no outro lado do instituto, a sala continha mais segurança do que as outras, pois só era permitido entrar após um teste de biometria. Janine tocou seu polegar direito por sobre o equipamento e fez com que a porta cedesse. Lá dentro Túlio contemplou um aparato bem peculiar. Parecia uma cadeira elétrica. Pois era uma poltrona com um capacete em cima que era ligado por vários fios. - O que é isso? - Perguntou o policial.

- É o que vai nos ajudar a pegar seu assassino. É uma unidade Cérebro. - Túlio fez uma cara de quem não entendeu nada. A doutora então prosseguiu com sua explicação. - Mil anos atrás os primeiros modelos dessa máquina eram usados para localizar mutantes, pois eles eram poucos e viviam espalhados pelo mundo. O modelo mais recente amplia o dom mental de um telepata um trilhão de vezes. Com essa belezinha dá para tocar a mente de qualquer ser vivo dentro do raio de alcance. Que é nada mais nada menos que todo nosso sistema solar.

Túlio ficou impressionado com a explicação. - Um telepata pode usar um desses para forçar alguém a pular de um prédio a distância?

- Esta brincando? Alguém mau intencionado pode fazer com que um grupo social inteiro do sistema solar se mate. Por exemplo: imagine um telepata que não gosta de Rock. Com uma dessas ele pode obrigar todos os roqueiros do sistema solar a cortarem os pulsos.

- Uma máquina dessas é muito arriscada!

- Não se preocupe, sua fabricação é controlada. Só duas ou três mentes em todo o sistema solar sabem como fabricá-las. Se seu assassino existir ele usou outro método. Garanto. - Janine sentou na cadeira do Cérebro e colocou o capacete em sua cabeça.

- O que pretende fazer com essa máquina?

- Vou ler a mente de todo o grupo social de Stannis Barbalho. Vou tentar traçar um perfil psicológico através da mente de terceiros. Se ele se matou ou se foi assassinado alguém deve ter esse conhecimento. Por favor, não me distraia. Uma tarefa dessas dá trabalho.

Túlio ficou quieto, sem dizer uma só palavra enquanto Janine trabalhava. Em transe, a garota mais parecia que dormia na poltrona. Angustiado para saber logo o resultado, Túlio começou a andar de um lado a outro. Até que após uma hora a doutora desperta já com a resposta de sua pesquisa.

- Sinto muito, essa não foi a primeira tentativa de suicídio de seu amigo. A esposa dele impediu as anteriores, mas não estava presente na última. Stannis se matou.

De volta a sua casa, a noite, Túlio não conseguia dormir. Ele estava deitado na cama, mas não conseguia relaxar. Seu coração pesava no peito. Se sentia até mesmo traído. Como Stannis pôde fazer isso consigo e com todos que se importavam com ele? Milena, que estava deitada ao seu lado, percebeu a aflição do seu marido e começou a tocar no assunto.

- Amor, esta tudo bem? É por causa de Stannis, não é mesmo?

- Não consigo entender. Ele era tão inteligente e importante. Como ele...? - Túlio não conseguiu completar a frase, sentiu um engasgo e interrompeu no meio.

- Essas coisas não tem explicação. Depressão é fogo. Foi uma grande perda entre os opositores da **Pec-275**. A segunda só nesse mês. Credo, parece até praga!

- Do que esta falando?!

- Não acredito que nunca ouviu falar na Pec-275! Amor, você precisa assistir mais os jornais. Esta em julgamento uma emenda constitucional que tem como meta criminalizar os pais que tem filhos gerados sem engenharia genética. Stannis era um dos membros do congresso contrários a emenda.

- Você disse que ele é o segundo opositor dessa merda a morrer nesse mês?!

- Sim, o outro foi um senador que esqueci o nome agora.

- Como foi que ele morreu?!

- Acho que em um acidente de carro. Coisa horrível, ele foi ejetado do banco e bateu a cabeça contra um poste. Não sobrou nada.

Túlio levantou da cama de supetão, sua esposa não entendeu nada, mas ficou quieta. Ao menos seu marido tinha saído do estado de lastima.

- Como ninguém percebeu isso antes?! - Pensou Túlio ao escutar que o outro também morreu com o cérebro esmigalhado. Bem conveniente aquilo. Com a cabeça em frangalhos não dá para se examinar e descobrir se houve alguma invasão mental. Túlio foi até a sala onde acessou seu computador. O PC era uma folha lisa de um material semelhante a folha de transparência que podia ser colocado sobre qualquer superfície. O policial pesquisa na net sobre a Pec-275 e seus principais críticos. A lista de nomes tinham cerca de cinquenta pessoas, seis foram mortos no último ano. Todos tinham a mesma coisa em comum, morreram de um trauma na cabeça. Um se matou com um tiro na têmpora. Outro brigou com uma amazona e levou um soco na testa. Um terceiro morreu em um acidente com uma fornalha, esse não sobrou nem os ossos. Túlio pegou o nome de todos assim como o de seus familiares e amigos mais próximos.

- Você sabe que horas são?! - Túlio pesquisou o endereço onde Janine morava e foi até sua casa sem ser convidado. A menina apesar da pouca idade morava sozinha. Não que precisasse de algum tutor, era independente demais para isso. - Tudo bem, eu aceito te ajudar. Deixa só eu me trocar.

- Mas eu nem falei nada!

- Não precisa, sondei sua mente e poupei tempo.

Túlio odiava a ideia de ter sua cabeça xeretada sem ter dado permissão, mas estava preocupado demais com sua investigação para se incomodar com aquilo agora. Janine trocou sua camisola por seu vestidinho vermelho com jaqueta e entrou no carro particular do policial. Os dois foram até o instituto Mentes do Amanhã. O porteiro assim que os viu abriu o portão sem fazer nenhuma pergunta. Janine contatou sua mente e explicou a ele sua situação. Não contou sobre a investigação policial que estava empreendendo. Falou apenas que precisava trabalhar no Cérebro. O que ela não percebeu é que aquela informação sigilosa vazou de sua mente sem que percebesse. O porteiro era melhor telepata do que queria parecer.

Túlio e Janine foram até a sala do Cérebro, a moça sentou na poltrona e pôs o capacete. Estava começando a usar a máquina. A telepata passou a sondar a mente das pessoas próximas dos políticos que morreram de modo suspeito. Triangulando os vários grupos sociais ela descobriu poucas coisas em comum. Apenas uma para ser mais específico. Um rosto conhecido que ela demorou a acreditar ser capaz de provocar tanta dor. - Não é possível! - Janine agora estava temerosa. Ela e o policial estavam sozinhos no instituto junto do assassino. Ela tinha que agir rápido e por a mente do crápula para dormir. Tarde demais. As luzes apagam. Haviam cortado a energia e com isso o Cérebro para de funcionar.

- Rápido, nós temos que sair daqui! - Disse Janine assustada.

- O que foi, garota?!

- O assassino esta no instituto. - Mal Janine fala aquelas palavras e começa a se contorcer. Ela cai no chão e se debate como se tivesse sofrendo um ataque epiléptico. Na verdade sua mente estava sofrendo um ataque. Túlio não entendeu nada, se resumindo a fazer o pouco que podia. O policial abraça a menina e a segura com cuidado, para impedir que sua cabeça batesse no chão.

Túlio levanta a cabeça e encontra o porteiro parado na porta da sala do Cérebro. Sem ter noção do que tinha acontecido o policial na inocência pede ajuda para ele. Até que ao cair a ficha ele se contem. O porteiro exibia um sorriso malicioso que não era condizente com quem assistia alguém passando mal. Túlio se lembra das últimas palavras de Janine antes de desmaiar. Tirando eles dois havia apenas uma pessoa no Mentes do Amanhã. Essa pessoa era o assassino. Essa pessoa era o porteiro.

- Por quê? - Perguntou o policial.

Como um bom racista o porteiro via seu oponente como uma barata. Não achava que ele podia criar resistência, principalmente contra um telepata de seu nível. Sendo assim ele começou a falar sobre suas motivações e seus planos. Tudo com a arrogância de quem acreditava ser imbatível.

- A Pec-275 sendo aprovada é o primeiro passo para erradicar todos os homo sapiens. Vocês são ultrapassados, precisam ser substituídos! São um desperdício de recurso da sociedade! Podiam ser indivíduos bem mais valiosos, mas alguns estúpidos teimam em negar o futuro e a rejeitar a engenharia genética. Por isso copiei a digital da doutora e usei a máquina quando ninguém estava no instituto para me impedir. Entrei na mente dos opositores da emenda e comecei a eliminá-los. Não podia ser todos de uma vez, pois levantaria suspeitas. Por isso tomei cuidado de matá-los aos poucos. É a história do sapo na panela de água quente. Se esquentar a água de vez ele pula e escapa da morte, mas se esquentar gradualmente, aos poucos, ele só irá perceber quando for tarde demais. Não que minha confissão vá te servir para muita coisa. Quando eu terminar, você vai virar um vegetal.

O porteiro tocou a mente de Túlio, entrou em sua psique. Dentro da cabeça do policial o porteiro viu uma casa com um portão. Ao entrar ele estaria invadindo o subconsciente de Túlio e poderia fazer o que bem entendesse. O porteiro agarra o cadeado simbólico que protegia a casa e o arranca com um puxão. No mundo astral o porteiro era forte, mais poderoso que muitos. Ele entra na casa achando que ninguém o impediria de terminar seu intuito quando ouve um rosnado. O porteiro vê uma casinha de cachorro dentro do jardim daquela casa. A casinha era pequena. O porteiro sorri achando que aquilo pudesse ter a ver com alguma memória da infância do policial. Seria a representação astral de um animal de estimação de quando Túlio era uma criança?

O porteiro se aproxima da casinha curioso, a destruição da mente do policial poderia esperar. Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo, imaginava, e ninguém para o impedir. O porteiro se agacha para ver melhor o que estava dentro daquela casinha. Ele quase pôs a cabeça para dentro, mas é impedido quando o monstro se revelou. O porteiro cai para trás enquanto o animal de estimação se erguia. Não era um cãozinho inofensivo, era um lobo preto de proporções descomunais. Em uma lógica que somente uma realidade não física podia conceber o canino feroz estava guardado na casinha minuscula. O porteiro se encolhe com medo antes de juntar forças para fugir dali. Sua tentativa de fuga se mostra ineficaz. O lobo gigante o abocanha destruindo sua consciência.

Túlio sente o chão frio da sala antes de abrir os olhos e ver Janine de pé olhando para o corpo caído do porteiro. O porteiro babava e estava com os olhos esbugalhados. A garota pareceu demorar para notar que o policial estava acordado. Mas quando percebeu isso foi logo tirar uma duvida.

- Como conseguiu fazer isso?

- Fazer o quê?!

- Ele ficou catatônico após tentar invadir sua mente. Você é só um humano, isso não faz sentido.

- Eu não sei. Sinceramente não sei.

Janine tocou a cabeça de Túlio com sua mão direita e fechou os olhos, estava fazendo uma sondagem que durou quase um minuto. Depois disso ficou com uma expressão de espantada. - Você tem um sistema de proteção psíquico! Como conseguiu um desses?!

Túlio no primeiro momento achou que Janine estava falando bobagem, mas alguns segundos depois se lembrou do seu falecido pai e de suas últimas palavras. Seu velho disse que estava lhe dando a maior das proteções. Na época Túlio não tinha entendido, já que não tinha visto nada de físico para relacionar com aquilo. Agora aquela frase fazia sentido. O tal sistema de proteção só podia ser coisa do seu pai. Um telepata que em sua época foi muito poderoso.

A verdade foi espalhada, a história do porteiro matador foi divulgada a todos os interessados. Com isso os apoiadores da Pec-275 sofreram um forte golpe e sua oposição cresceu ao ponto de que o projeto foi obrigado a ser engavetado. Em sua tentativa de por a emenda constitucional em prática o porteiro maluco só conseguiu fazer com que ela fosse anulada. O resultado da notícia não teve apenas pontos positivos. O Cérebro do instituto Mentes do Amanhã foi confiscado. O governo alegou que uma instituição particular não podia ter em mãos uma arma tão poderosa. Janine protestou, mas no fim acabou tendo que ceder, já que não tinha solução. Túlio, porém, se sentia mais aliviado. O policial começou a se questionar o que aconteceria se o porteiro racista usasse o equipamento para eliminar todos os humanos da face do sistema solar. Seria uma tragédia para dizer o mínimo.

- Viu o passarinho verde? - Túlio ainda sentia pela morte do amigo, mas estava muito mais leve. Saber que alguém próximo morreu por culpa de um terceiro e que esse terceiro levou o que merecia era melhor do que ter a impressão de que havia se matado. Milena estava deitada ao lado do marido e dessa vez estava mais sossegada do que na noite anterior. Ela sabia que seu homem estava em paz.

- Vou para o cemitério amanhã. Prestar uma homenagem a Stannis.

- Milagre! Pensei que você não gostava de cemitérios.

- E não gosto. Esses lugares me provocam arrepios. Mas ele merece.

Túlio fechou os olhos e antes que percebesse pegou no sono.


	5. Despedida

**Despedida**

- Nossa! Esse é o mutante mais feio que eu já vi. - Túlio andava ao lado de seu parceiro, Vitor Cerqueira, ele estava checando em seu PC fino como uma folha de papel sua próxima tarefa. Tinham que entregar um mandato de prisão para um pai que deixou de pagar sua pensão alimentícia. Túlio se perguntava que tipo de mulher teria coragem de se relacionar com aquele cara. Pela foto no PC Túlio via um homem que mais parecia um zumbi. Sua pele era azul e seu rosto cadavérico, nem mesmo nariz ele tinha.

Vitor bate na porta do apartamento. O endereço indicado da residência do pai-zumbi era aquele. A porta é entre aberta e o mutante mostra todo seu esplendor. Ao vivo ele ainda era mais feio do que na foto pensou Túlio. - O que é?! - Perguntou o zumbi de modo grosseiro.

- Senhor **Samuel Summers**. - Disse Vitor. - Temos um mandato para te levar para a delegacia. Quem mandou não se precaver? Sua ex-mulher tá pedindo pensão.

A única resposta que Vitor obteve foi uma rajada de energia que o arremessou até a parede oposta. O impacto foi tamanho que o lupercus quase atravessou a parede, criando uma cratera enorme antes de tombar no chão. Samuel conseguia soltar raios pelos olhos, uma habilidade não muito comum de se encontrar.

Túlio pega seu revolver do coldre, o modelo transparente que adora usar, e aponta para o agressor. Ele comete o erro de não atirar logo e perder tempo gritando "parado". Até parece que um criminoso com canhões atrás dos olhos se sentiria ameaçado com isso. Samuel sai em disparada em direção da janela de sua sala e se joga de lá. Túlio fica espantado, achando que o mutante cometeu suicídio. Ao olhar para o lado de fora a decepção. Samuel não estava estatelado na calçada, mas sim se movendo nos céus. Como se já não bastassem as rajadas ópticas ele ainda conseguia voar. - Mestiço de merda! - Reclamou Túlio.

Naquele instante Vitor tinha acabado de se levantar. Seu peito ainda doía e por isso ele o massageava. - Cadê o miserável? - Perguntou ao se por de pé.

- O sacana saiu voando! Na ficha dele não diz que ele tem esse poder. Diz apenas que o suspeito tem DNA de gorgonoíde.

- Você não viu a cara dele?! O miserável é um mestiço. Só Deus sabe quantas espécies de mutante são ativas em seu DNA.

- E agora?!

- Liga para a central. Eles que arranjem um policial voador. Estou fora dessa.

Como a missão não foi cumprida e nem se preocuparam em finalizá-la, a dupla teve uma hora livre que resolveram gastar no bar. E qual bar melhor para beber do que o Trick & Bear? A dupla estava no balcão esperando que o garçom robô entregasse seus pedidos. Mal começaram a beber e Vitor já disparou sua novidade. Uma novidade que pegou seu colega de surpresa.

- Vou deixar a força policial.

- Como assim? Você nasceu para trabalhar com segurança. Em que outro lugar arranjaria emprego?

- Aceitei uma vaga de segurança na **Genext**. Eles pagam bem mais.

- Tem certeza? Você vai de policial à guarda.

- Já esta decidido. Até porque quero conhecer melhor o lugar que praticamente me fez.

Túlio ergueu seu copo e o bateu no copo que Vitor segurava, na tentativa de fazer um brinde. - Boa sorte então nessa nova empreitada.

- Hoje é meu último dia.

- Vou sentir saudades. - Disse Túlio não sendo sincero. - Só pergunto quem ficará no seu lugar como meu parceiro. - Túlio não iria confessar isso a Vitor até para não ser indelicado, mas ele torcia para dividir a viatura com alguém que fosse humano. Estava cansado de se envolver em problema de mutantes. Já bastava o que tinha em casa.

Vitor estava bebendo quando sentiu um cheiro familiar, ele olha para a entrada do bar e acaba encontrando quem não imaginava encontrar ali. Era muita coincidência. - Olha só que mundo pequeno! Seu parceiro acabou de entrar no bar.

Túlio olha para a porta e vê um sujeito com aparência humana, se fosse mutante não havia nada em seu visual que o denunciasse. Túlio se sentia esperançoso. - É o cara de camisa vermelha?

- Não é o sujeito que esta atrás dele.

O sorriso em seu rosto e sua esperança se desfizeram assim que Túlio entendeu quem era o substituto de Vitor. O sujeito tinha cabelo branco e pele cinza. Andava sem camisa e usava calça de couro. Como já se não bastasse sua fisionomia mutante, seu visual também era pouco ortodoxo. Para completar o figura tinha asas, que eram coladas aos seus braços. Só havia três dedos em suas mãos, dedos compridos e perigosos como o de aves de rapina.

- **Worthington**! Vem conhecer seu parceiro! - Gritou Vitor, sem se preocupar em ter se tornado o centro das atenções no bar. O mutante alado se aproximou e foi falar com a dupla. Cordialmente Túlio estendeu o braço para receber seu novo parceiro. Worthingtom rejeitou o gesto. - Cuidado, amigo. Minhas garras não são brincadeira.

- Ótimo! - Pensou Túlio de modo irônico. - O que mais pode piorar?

- O comandante nos colocou para ficar no posto da **Baixada dos Morlocks**! Isso não é demais?!

A Baixada dos Morlocks era o ponto mais temido da cidade, cheio de mutantes não sociáveis e perigosos. Túlio acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto exibia um sorriso amarelo. - Quando esse pesadelo vai acabar?

* * *

**Dia de Folga**

Era seu dia de folga e como tal Túlio Andrade planejava sair da cama mais tarde. Apesar de já ter acordado ele permanecia deitado, sentindo a macies do colchão. O policial curtia sua preguiça e pretendia continuar com isso por pelo menos mais alguns minutos quando seus planos são interrompidos pelo som da campainha. Aturdido, Túlio espia o relógio na cabeceira da cama, são oito horas da manhã. - Que filho da puta vai para a casa dos outros assim tão cedo? - Ainda vestindo sua roupa de dormir, e com o rosto ainda inchado de sono, Túlio vai atender a bendita porta. Quando a abre vê uma garota desconhecida. Uma moça jovem, bonita, com o cabelo comprido e verde, Túlio pensou que era pintura, mas na verdade aquela cor era natural.

- Júnior esta? - Perguntou a adolescente.

- Ele ainda esta dormindo. Menina, você sabe que horas são?

A jovem já estava quase dando meia volta, quando Milena aparece de trás de Túlio com uma outra resposta. - Júnior esta no quarto dele. Pode entrar. - A adolescente abriu um largo sorriso no rosto. Ela entrou na casa toda serelepe e foi direto ao quarto do Júnior. Túlio ficou sem entender nada.

- Não sabia que Júnior estava namorando. - Ele falou para sua esposa.

- A verdade é um pouco mais complicada que isso.

O dia foi passando, Túlio o gastou com coisas triviais. Assistia um pouco de televisão, ia para o mercado comprar alguns produtos que seriam necessários ao almoço, conversava um pouco com os vizinhos... Ele não fez nada de importante e por isso aquele dia era tão bom. Adorava ficar de bobeira. O policial tentou conversar com o filho, mas só conseguiu fazer isso por poucos minutos, no momento em que o menino saia do quarto para comer ou para usar o banheiro.

- Filho, você esta namorando? - Perguntou o pai. Ficou sem resposta.

Mais ou menos duas horas da tarde Túlio ouve a campainha tocar novamente. - Quem será agora? - Esperando do lado de fora da casa estava outra menina, uma garota negra e baixinha, com o quadril bem largo. - Júnior esta? -Túlio ficou tão atônito que ficou sem saber o que responder, apenas olhava para a menina com cara de bobo. Milena, que estava na sala, tratou de falar no lugar dele. - Júnior esta no quarto. - Ela disse apontando para a direção que a menina devia seguir. A garota entrou na casa toda serelepe e seguiu seu rumo.

Túlio sentou no sofá ao lado de sua esposa e tentou fazer uma pergunta. Desistiu dela no meio do caminho. Quando o relógio marcava quatro da tarde a campainha tocou novamente. Túlio dessa vez já estava preparado e não se espantou quando ao abrir a porta viu uma outra jovem. Dessa vez uma mutante de pele azul e orelhas pontudas. - Ele esta no quarto, pode entrar. - A menina entrou toda serelepe também sem dar importância para os adultos da casa.

- Minha casa virou um bordel? - Finalmente conseguiu perguntar Túlio ao sentar ao lado de sua esposa no sofá.

- Você devia estar feliz. Não é o sonho de todo pai coruja ter um filho garanhão? - Disse Milena.

- Não mesmo. Não desse jeito.

- O baccanalian se alimenta de energia sexual, então não tem jeito. Tem que dá vazão a sua luxúria de vez em quando. Foi o que o médico de Júnior disse. Eu sei que ter um mutante líbido na família não é fácil. Mas não é o fim do mundo. - Túlio torceu a boca ao ouvir aquilo, não estava muito certo disso.

A campainha toca uma outra vez. Irritado Túlio dá um tapa no sofá. - Que porra! Quantas mulheres esse moleque precisa para o seu harém?! - O policial se levanta e vai atender a porta. Dessa vez, porém, ele recebe uma surpresa. Não uma garota, mas sim um rapaz esperava do lado de fora. - Júnior esta? - Túlio olha para o garoto como se estivesse vendo o diabo em pessoa. Irritado, o policial dá um empurrão no garoto e o enxota aos berros. - Não, ele não esta! Dá o fora daqui! - De forma ruidosa o policial fecha a porta da casa com um safanão.

- Que maluquice foi essa sua, meu marido?

- Já aceitei muita coisa, mas isso não!

- Isso o quê?! O menino é colega de escola de Júnior, ficou de trazer umas provas para ele. Você estava pensando em quê?!

- Sei não, é melhor não arriscar.

A campainha toca uma quinta vez. Túlio já se aproxima da porta com o corpo tremendo. - O que pode ser agora? - Quando ele atende encontra uma outra jovem segurando um bebê no colo. Um bebê que era parecido demais com ele. Mais do que isso, parecido demais com seu filho. A mãe do recém nascido só tinha uma pergunta:

- Júnior esta?

* * *

**Imortal**

- Ouvi dizer que ele tem séculos de idade. - Vitor ouviu aquilo da boca do porteiro da Genext. Ele imediatamente descartou aquilo como sendo apenas uma lenda urbana boba. Ninguém conseguia viver tanto, achava. Vitor estava vestido com seu uniforme de trabalho, uma roupa azul colante que achava muito espalhafatosa. O tecido foi feito para proteger de grandes ameaças, mas era inferior ao colete que usava na polícia. Não importa, Vitor acreditava que seu fator de cura dava conta de qualquer problema que poderia vir a enfrentar. O mutante esperava na portaria pela presença do homem que o havia contratado. Estava no horário marcado, mas o anfitrião estava atrasado. Ele era o chefe, então podia se dar ao luxo de deixar os outros esperando.

O sujeito finalmente deu as caras, parecia um fugitivo do século XIX com suas roupas bufantes. Sua pele era cinza, seu cabelo bem preto. Na testa ele exibia um losango vermelho, que combinava com seus olhos sinistros. Ele se pôs na frente de Vitor e apertou sua mão. Depois se apresentou.

- Sou **Nathaniel Essex**, diretor da Genext. É um prazer ter alguém capacitado como você no nosso quadro de funcionários.

Como todo primeiro dia de trabalho Vitor não precisou nem se coçar. Todas as horas foram gastas apenas mostrando a empresa. Como segurança ele tinha que saber o máximo possível do lugar que iria defender. Dentre as instalações mostradas a que mais chamou sua atenção foi o galpão com os códigos genéticos de centenas de tipos de mutantes. Ele discretamente passou os olhos pelas prateleiras tentando encontrar a da sua raça. Não conseguiu. Eram tantas.

- Grande parte dos humanos parcamente sonham com a vida eterna. Isso é uma ilusão. A única chance que temos de atingir a eternidade é através de nossos genes, de nossos descendentes. A Genext tem como missão garantir que o genoma humano consiga atingir todos os cantos do universo, inclusive os mais remotos. Algo que só é possível com a evolução assistida. Não podemos mais deixar que nossa evolução corra de acordo com os caprichos da natureza. Temos que tomar as rédeas de nosso destino.

Vitor gostou do discurso, não que ele tenha prestado atenção no que ele significava. Só achava que soava pomposo o suficiente. No final daquele dia Nathaniel pediu para que seu novo funcionário passasse no laboratório da empresa. Foi coletada uma amostra de sangue, além de outras coisinhas. Colocaram um capacete na cabeça de Vitor e fizeram uma analise que durou apenas poucos minutos. - O que é isso? - Perguntou o ex-policial curioso.

- Estamos gravando a informações de seus neurônios. Em termos leigos, fazendo uma cópia de sua consciência. - Respondeu o médico responsável pelos exames.

- Para que serve isso?

- Mais ou menos como uma apólice de seguros.

A primeira semana no emprego foi bem tranquila. Vitor ficou com a impressão que seu novo trabalho era monótono e fácil. Algo que poderia ser visto como positivo nos primeiros dias, mas que enjoaria logo. Na segunda semana surgiu o primeiro problema. Um grupo de humanos revoltosos começaram a fazer baderna. Com cartazes em mãos eles reclamavam sobre o quão era nefasto "brincar de Deus". Vitor até gostou daquele protesto, serviu como uma boa distração. Botar aqueles homo sapiens para correr foi quase uma brincadeira. A maioria já se mijava todo só de ouvir seus rosnados.

No dia seguinte ao protesto é que Vitor percebeu que seu emprego não era assim tão moleza. Era uma criança, por isso poucos se importaram com ela. Os instintos de Vitor, porém, denunciavam que ela era problema. Por baixo das roupas pesadas do garotinho o mutante sentia um cheiro conhecido. Um cheiro de arma. Vitor se aproxima da criança preparado para atacar no menor sinal de perigo. O lupercus era rápido, mas estava longe demais para se aproximar furtivamente a tempo do menino pressionar o botão do mecanismo que segurava. BOOM! A explosão foi tão intensa que Vitor não sentiu dor. Sua carne foi cauterizada e se desprendeu de seu corpo. Só sobrou ossos. O mutante estava morto. Vitor nunca acreditou em vida após a morte. Mesmo assim o mutante conseguia ver uma luz após aquele evento.

Os seus olhos doíam, se acostumando a nova iluminação do ambiente. Após a dor ceder Vitor olha para os lados. Ele estava em um leito hospitalar. Um bem moderno. Não estava em uma cama, mas sim dentro de um cilindro transparente. Uma espécie de câmara de cura. Era a primeira vez que ele usava uma dessas. A sensação era claustrofóbica e ele a achou horrível. Vitor começa a agredir o vidro até ele rachar e logo em seguida se espatifar. Vitor estava livre.

Do lado de fora da câmara Vitor conseguia ver que haviam várias outras ao seu lado. Todos eles eram funcionários da Genext, todos eles haviam supostamente morrido na explosão. - Que diabos! - Espantado demais com a situação para se importar com sua nudez Vitor saiu correndo sem saber direito para onde. Queria achar algum sentido naquela maluquice toda. Ao abrir uma das portas o mutante se depara com seu empregador. Nathaniel Essex o esperava em seu escritório, sentado calmamente atrás de sua mesa.

- Aquelas câmaras de clonagem são caras. Da próxima vez que despertar da morte vê se tenta não destruir uma delas.

- "Clonagem"?!

- Por favor, Vitor! Como você acha que eu consegui viver tanto?!

- Então quer dizer que eu estou morto?!

- Não seja estupido! Quem morreu foi o Vitor original, você é um clone. Seu corpo é uma cópia, mas como foi implantado nela todo o padrão cerebral do Vitor original você mantém todas as lembranças e experiências dele. Na prática não faz nenhuma diferença. É como atingir a imortalidade.

- Isso é mentira! Não! - Vitor sai do escritório porta afora e começa a correr por uma leva de corredores. Após tanto procurar ele finalmente encontra a saída do complexo. Ao olhar para cima, porém, o mutante se depara com uma surpresa desagradável. No céu dois sóis brilhavam. A mata era diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já tenha visto na vida. Ele poderia estar em qualquer lugar menos na Terra. Vitor respira fundo e se acalma. Demora quase uma hora para que ele se conformasse com sua situação. Derrotado ele volta até o escritório do seu empregador. Apesar disso ele não conseguia esconder a raiva. Sentia-se enganado.

- Para mim já chega! Peço demissão!

- Do que esta falando?! - Perguntou Nathaniel de modo sínico. - O Vitor Cerqueira verdadeiro era funcionário da Genext. Você é nossa propriedade.

O Vitor clone rosna de fúria e se joga na direção daquele homem sinistro. O lupercus consegue feri-lo com um golpe potente na garganta, mas o estrago não durou muito. A ferida se fechou mais rápido do que o tempo gasto em ser feita. Nathaniel era poderoso. Ele ergue o braço esquerdo e emite uma rajada de energia. Vitor é arremessado contra a parede oposta e cai duro no chão em seguida. Desacordado.

Vitor teve um sonho esquisito naquela noite. Sonhou que havia lutado contra o seu novo chefe. Após pensar um pouco no assunto Vitor achou até graça daquilo. Era o primeiro mês de trabalho do mutante na empresa, ou assim ele acreditava. Vitor leu nos jornais sobre o atentado terrorista contra a Genext. - Ainda bem que eu não estava trabalhando no dia. - Pensou assim que leu a matéria. O trabalho permanecia sossegado. Ele só via Nathaniel muito de vez em quando. O lupercus era muito abaixo na hierarquia da empresa para participar de qualquer evento ou reunião. As poucas vezes que via seu chefe Vitor sentia uma raiva enorme no peito que não entendia da onde vinha. Por causa disso ele passou a evitar contato. Fora esse problema Vitor não tinha o que reclamar. Achava seu novo emprego ótimo e estava muito feliz por tê-lo aceitado. - É, a vida na polícia não ia dar em nada mesmo.


End file.
